Mestiza
by Melinda Mack
Summary: Un viaje de vacaciones ocasiona que los Cullen regresen a Forks con una nueva integrante en la familia que traerá consigo más de una sorpresa, problemas y tal vez una nueva esperanza de cambio para todo aquello que hasta ese entonces se creía.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nuevo miembro en el clan**_

Aquella noche lluviosa en Italia nadie se atrevía a siquiera sospechar que los ojos amarillos que observaban a la pareja que se demostraba su afecto ajena a todo lo que sucedía alrededor cambiarían por completo la vida de todos los que disfrutaban de sus bien merecidas vacaciones.

Los Cullen se encontraban festejando el cumpleaños de Rosalie en Italia, había sido una idea de Alice así que todos aún seguían esperando que algo maravilloso sucediera, pero a excepción del hecho de que Reneesme había superado su propio record hablando cuatro horas seguidas por teléfono con Jacob a quien luego de muchos intentos lograron convencer de que los dejara viajar solamente con la niña por unos días.

Reneesme de ahora solamente tres años que aparentaba quince estaba más enamorada de Jacob que nunca lo que hacía que Edward y Bella se sintieran cada vez más nerviosos pensando que su pequeña se estaba haciendo una mujer cada vez más deprisa, Alice y Jasper estaban juntos viendo la televisión mientras Carlisle y Esme daban un tranquilo paseo bajo las estrellas; Rosalie y Emmet se abrazaban junto a la ventana ajenos a lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior, claro la rubia aún no podía quitarse la espina de dolor que le producía ver a la más joven de la familia con los ojos de humana de Bella y los finos rasgos de Edward, ella nunca podría estar igual de orgullosa que ellos, estaba vacía por dentro.

Un destello luminoso y un trueno rompieron la calma de la noche, cuando inició la lluvia era obvio que el patriarca de la familia volvería pronto, el timbre hizo que todos sonrieran:

-Es una lástima-dijo Edward-parece que el paseo de Carlisle y Esme se arruinó.

Mientras él hablaba la rubia fue a abrir la puerta riendo:

-Lamento que su pase…

Rosalie se quedó sin palabras, en la puerta no estaban ni Carlisle ni Esme, no había nadie cerca al menos no en unos cuantos kilómetros, en la puerta solamente había un montón de mantas sucias que se movían, la rubia con mucha curiosidad aunque ya sabía lo que había bajo las mantas, el olor se lo había dicho desde antes de abrir la puerta, solamente necesitaba verlo para estar segura, con cuidado tomó las mantas entre sus brazos, movió una de ellas y logró ver el rostro más hermoso que había visto en su vida; un leve quejido salió de los diminutos labios de la niña, lentamente la rubia entró en la casa con el hermoso bultito entre sus brazos como si llevara un tesoro de inigualable valor.

-Amor, por qué demoraste tanto amor, Esme y Carlisle entraron por al puerta de atrás, que estab…

Emmet se quedó callado al ver lo que sucedía; su novia entraba en la sala de aquella casa cargando un pequeño bultito que gemía y se movía sin poder controlar sus movimientos; el aroma dulce que despedía el diminuto bulto delataba lo que era, un bebé, un bebé que había sido abandonado en la puerta de aquella casa que ellos estaban ocupando durante las vacaciones en Italia.

Todos los presente quedaron maravillados con el pequeño ángel que tenían en ese momento junto a ellos, Rosalie definitivamente era la más feliz con la presencia de la pequeña, mientras todos los demás discutían que hacer con la pequeña Rosalie, Alice y Reneesme discutían que nombre ponerle a la pequeña:

-Yo quiero que se llame Marie como el segundo nombre de mi mamá-Reneesme parecía una niña muy feliz con la idea de tener una bebé para jugar a las muñecas-o sino Rebeca como la hermana de Jacob.

Alice solamente rió ante la idea de Reneesme; la pequeña estaba más que obsesionada con la familia de Jacob a quienes adoraba al punto de llegar a ser casi estresante:

-Yo creo que lo justo es que Rosalie elija el nombre después de todo ella es la que encontró a la bebé.

Antes de que Rosalie pudiera dar su idea, Emmet la detuvo:

-No…no creo que sea buena idea; Rose, no podemos quedarnos con la bebé; noso…

La mirada de Rosalie le hizo callar, a pesar de haber sido solamente unos minutos y de que sabía que no podían quedarse con la bebé, ella ya estaba más que encariñada con los hermosos ojos negros de la niña; estaba a punto de resignarse cuando Alice habló:

-Nosotros nos quedaremos con ella, lo he visto, ella será un miembro más de nuestra familia; ella es como Ness…Reneesme, ella es mitad vampiro aunque su otra mitad dudo que sea humana, ella fue traída hasta nosotros para cuidarla, no podemos abandonarla.

Eso fue todo, cuando Alice decía algo no se le negaba nada, todos asintieron en sielncio y Rosalie sonriendo dijo el nombre de la bebé:

-Sé llamará Sharon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dudas de primeriza**_

La mañana siguiente solamente confirmo lo que había dicho Alice, la niña había crecido, casi lo mismo que lo que solía crecer Reneesme eso significaba que era una mestiza igual que ella; pero aún quedaba la duda de quienes eran sus padres, por qué la habían dejado abandonada en su puerta y por sobre todo, como sacarla de aquel país de manera legal.

Claro que antes que nada, tenían que solucionar un pequeño problema, ¿qué se suponía que comía la bebé?, no estaban seguros de darle la sangre como primera comida y no tenían ni la menor idea de si la bebé aceptaría de buena manera beber la formula, de todos modos prepararon dos biberones uno con sangre y otro con formula; la pequeña acepto primero el de formula con desagrado, al parecer ese sabor no le gustaba lo que hizo que todos rieran, Rosalie le dio el biberón con sangre sonriendo y acariciando su mejillita pensando en lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante.

El resto del día se fue entre Reneesme usando su poder para explicarle a la niña todo sobre su familia, sobre sus amigos y cómo comportarse, Alice y Rosalie jugando a cambiarle la ropa a la niña y tomarle fotos, muchísimas fotos, suficientes para llenar los albumnes que necesitaran para hacer creer a todos que ella era una niña común y corriente.

Ya por la tarde mientras Reneesme estaba en su sesión diaria de charla telefónica con Jacob y le contaba todo lo que había sucedido con la bebé, Edward y Bella daban un paseo por la ciudad, Alice y Jasper estaban más que ocupados con las compras obligatorias de Alice en Italia, Esme y Carlisle visitaban a un viejo amigo y Rosalie y Emmet pasaban su tarde viendo dormir a la bebé, era casi lo más asombroso que ambos habían visto en su vida, sus pequeñas manitas se movían con recordando lo que habían tocado aquel día, su boquita se movían como tratando de pronunciar las palabras que había escuchado aquel día.

La sonrisa de Rosalie reflejaba la felicidad que sentía en ese momento por fin tenía lo que había deseado, por fin podía decir que ella y Emmet tendrían una familia algo que les había sido negado por mucho tiempo.

Mientras ella veía a la pequeña dormir no podía apartar de su mente el temor de que algo malo podría suceder en cualquier momento y perdería a la niña en cualquier momento y casi tan de prisa como había logrado ser feliz podría perder la causa de su felicidad; Emmet no estaba a su lado en aquel momento, había ido a buscar algo para que ambos pudieran alimentarse en todo el día solamente se habían dedicado a cuidar de la niña, como si el más leve soplo de viento pudiera alejarla de ellos de manera permanente.

Rosalie no apartaba los ojos de la niña como si al solo hecho de parpadear fuera suficiente para perder a la niña para siempre; cuando Emmet le trajo la sangre la bebió en silencio:

-Y…-comenzó el chico preocupado por ella-como se siente ser madre, por…por decirlo de algún modo.

-E…es-la rubia sonrió-es como si de la noche a la mañana fuera una persona totalmente diferente, apenas sé que hacer o que no hacer, estuve junto a Bella todo el tiempo que ella cuido a Reneesme y ni siquiera por eso sé que hacer, aún no puedo reconocer si ella tiene hambre si tiene sueño o si solamente quiere que la cargue, es…es increíble tener que descubrir todo desde cero.

Emmet se limitó a reír y besar a su novia con cuidado de no presionar a la bebé que estaba entre ellos, adoraba ver a su rubia tan feliz con algo tan pequeño pero igual que ella temía que si algo malo de sucedía a esa pequeña su chica sufriría mucho más que antes de tenerla en su vida, en ese mismo instante hizo un juramento silencioso, proteger a esa niña con su vida de ser necesario haría hasta lo imposible con tal de mantener a Rosalie feliz.

Alice veía la escena sonriendo ahora solamente ella y Jasper faltaban unirse al club de las familias felices; en sus manos sostenía un sobre pequeño amarillo sabía que el estaba lo que haría posible la felicidad de aquella pareja, en ese sobre estaba escrito que ella sabía desde antes de sugerir aquel viaje a Italia, aquel sobre era el que decía que oficialmente la niña era hija de Emmet y Rosalie, allí decía que la niña tenía casi un año, era la edad que se suponía aparentaría cuando volvieran a Forks, cuando volvieran a casa habrían pasado un par de semanas suficiente para que la niña aparentara esa edad, todo estaba arreglado, ella ya era la hija de Emmet y Rosalie nadie podría quitárselas, pero claro para hacer más emotivo el hecho debía esperar al momento justo, para darle el regalo de cumpleaños a Rosalie, se lo debía del día anterior, sonriendo se alejo y les dio un poco más de privacidad, aún tenían muchas cosas que hablar y tiempo era lo que tenían se sobra.

Paso otro día desde la llegada de la niña ahora la pequeña aparentaba tener algunos meses, posiblemente cuatro de no ser porque todos ellos sabían que ella apenas tenía dos días estarían más que seguros que tenía los meses que aparentaba, Rosalie y Emmet seguían observándola al igual que los demás miembros del aquelarre, era asombroso como parecía entender todo lo que sucedía, y se llevaba de mil maravillas con Reneesme tanto que la niña ya estaba planeando llevarla a presumirla por todo el pueblo en cuanto volvieran a Forks:

-Nadie creerá lo linda que es, todas las chicas de la escuela me tendrán envidia por tener una sobrinita tan tierna como ella, será muy divertido cuando volvamos a Forks.

Una sombra de preocupación se mostro en el rostro de Emmet y Rosalie como la sacarían del país; fue entonces cuando Alice decidió dar su presente:

-Rose…con todo lo de la niña olvide darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-le tendió el sobre amarillos-para que conste que yo no solamente regalo ropa.

Rosalie abrió el sobre y leyó el documento casi sin creer lo que decía:

-A…Alice es maravilloso gracias…

Se trataba de un certificado de adopción que decía claramente que Sharon era suya, suya y de Emmet, legalmente, claramente ponía el nombre en cursiva: _Sharon Cullen Hale_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Inevitable**_

Pasaron varias semanas más en Italia en lo que la niña crecía lo suficiente para hacer el viaje hasta Forks, su hogar, la niña ahora aparentaba un año, ya era capaz de caminar por su cuenta, comía tanto la comida de los humanos como sangre aunque ahora prefería comer que beber sangre.

Desde que tuvo la capacidad de hablar, cosa de una semana atrás, llamó a Rosalie mamá y a Emmet papá cosa que no podía hacer más felices a ambos, estaban tan orgullosos de ella que temían el momento en que ella se convirtiera en mujer y los dejara, temían que creciera.

Veían cada día como Reneesme enamorada de Jacob se iba distanciando de sus padres y temían que algún día Sharon les hiciera lo mismo algún día, a pesar de que ella era aún muy pequeña no dejaban de temer que ese día llegara; mientras todos empacaban las maletas para el viaje Reneesme no dejaba de hablar de lo mucho que deseaba volver a ver a Jacob todos al escucharla solamente reían, incluso Sharon que desde el primer día de su llegada la había escuchado se reía de su emoción.

Rosalie reía igual que todos pero tenía cierto temor, sabía que todo lo de Reneesme había comenzado el primer día de su vida cuando Jacob había impramado con ella, si había sido tan sencillo para Edward y Bella perderla que tan sencillo sería para ellos perder a Sharon.

La niña abrazó a la pierna de Rosalie como si pensara que con eso podía alejar las dudas de la cabeza de su madre, Rosalie cargó a Sharon con mucho cuidado y continuó haciendo las valijas, con una sonrisa en el rostro notó que ahora ella y Emmet llevaban una valija más prueba inequívoca de que Sharon se iba con ellos de regreso a Forks, de que era suya y nadie podría quitárselas, eran una familia y los tres estarían juntos sin importar lo que sucediera.

Un par de horas después todos los Cullen estaban de camino al aeropuerto internacional de aquella ciudad, rumbo de regreso a su hogar, con un nuevo miembro que solamente alegraba sus vidas cada día.

El vuelo transcurrió de manera normal, hicieron escala en Madrid y luego un vuelo directo hasta Washington, de allí solamente fue cuestión de horas antes de estar de regreso por completo en su hogar, cuando llegaron a su casa se despidieron de Edward, Bella y Reneesme que fueron de regreso a su cabaña en el bosque mientras que Emmet, Rosalie y Sharon se quedaron en la casa intentando improvisar una cama para la niña ya que como era de esperarse, en casa no tenían ninguna cama disponible.

Pasaron varios días tranquilos en casa viendo a la niña crecer sin ningún tipo de preocupación los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas se volvieron meses, no tenían ningún tipo de preocupación, eran una familia completamente feliz, cada día daban paseos por el bosque con cuidado de mantenerse alejados de los ojos de los curiosos pues aún nadie sabía de la niña, cuando consiguieran saber cuando dejaría de crecer tan rápido deberían la verdad, que la habían adoptado en Italia.

Durante mucho tiempo habían estado tranquilos de esa manera ya que todos en casa sabían que no debían de mencionar a la niña aún, claro que cuando una persona está enamorada a veces olvida sus promesas, un día, tres meses después del regreso a Forks y de los días de paz que todos estaban disfrutando; el olor a lobo se hizo presente en la residencia Cullen, nadie entendía porque si después de todo Reneesme estaba en casa de sus padres, Carlisle salió a hablar con Jacob:

-Hola, no los esperábamos; ¿podemos saber a que se debe su visita?

Jacob le respondió algo demasiado serio:

-Nadie nos informo que ustedes tenían un nuevo miembro, Reneesme apenas y me lo dijo ayer por la noche, conocen el tratado, no pueden convertir a nadie más.

-Nosotros no convertimos a nadie-Carlisle respondió sin mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación ya que estaba seguro de ser inocente-la niña de la que te contó Reneesme es una hibrida que abandonaron en la puerta de la casa donde nos estábamos quedando, si no confías en mi palabra de inmediato Rosalie y Emmet la traerán aquí para que puedas comprobar por ti mismo que lo que te digo es cierto.

-Pues ver para creer-dijo Leah realmente molesta-nunca se puede uno fiar de un chupa sangres.

Carlisle volvió a entrar a la casa y fue de inmediato a la habitación de Rosalie donde ahora dormía la niña:

-Rosalie, Emmet, la manada de Jacob está afuera de la casa y al parecer Reneesme le dijo a Jacob sobre la niña, quieren verla para estar seguros de que no hemos convertido a ningún ser humano, que Sharon es un híbrido como nosotros les dijimos.

Rosalie vio a Emmet y luego a Sharon que tranquila jugaba con sus barbies en el piso de la habitación, ambos querían evitar a toda costa lo que pudiera ser una amenaza y en este momento los lobos lo eran pero sería mucho peor si es que no iban, luego de suspirar Rosalie tomó a Sharon en brazos y salió, en la puerta de la casa los lobos se quedaron mirando a la rubia con la bebé en brazos, olfatearon el aire y miraron a la niña sin poder entender lo que sucedía:

-No es posible, que tipo de truco es este-Leah estaba realmente molesta-piensan hacernos creer que esta niña es mitad lobo.

Todos los Cullen se miraron en silencio incrédulos, pero sabían que el olfato de los lobos en lo referente a su raza era completamente infalible:

-Nosotros no estamos tratando de ocultar o engañar, la niña solamente es lo que es-Alice habló-si ustedes deciden o no creernos es cosa suya.

Antes de que Leah fuese capaz de decir otra cosa para poner de peor humor a Rosalie que ya había dejado a la niña en el piso a su lado Jacob habló:

-Se que no es posible que ustedes intenten engañarnos, pero el hecho de que nos lo oculten hace dudar de sus buenas intensiones.

La niña solamente les sonrió a todos y sin que nadie lo notara caminó hasta los lobos:

-Mami, papi, pedyitos-dijo señalando a los lobos y mientras hablaba seguía caminando se cayó y comenzó a llorar, antes de que Rosalie o Emmet pudieran acercarse, a ayudarla, Seth la cargó y eso fue suficiente para hacer que Emmet y Rosalie se aterraran de inmediato pero cuando devolvió a la niña sin decir nada anbos se sintieron aliviados-Mami, me caí y mira, es sangre-la niña mostró la palma de su mano sangrando-me duele mami.

Rosalie asustada le dio a la niña a Carlisle que sin demora le limpio la herida en la casa. Desde aquel día ya nadie tenía que sentir miedo u ocultar a la niña podían pasear por el bosque sin temor de ocultarse a de los lobos, pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y finalmente un año; la niña ahora aparentaba unos cuatro años, ahora paseaba con Reneesme con frecuencia e iba a la reserva con frecuencia pasaba mucho tiempo con los lobos aprendiendo de ellos pero en especial con Seth, eran los mejores amigos del mundo y finalmente sin remedio sucedió lo inevitable, no se sabe a ciencia cierta quién fue el primero pero sin lugar a dudas, ambos terminaron imprimados no saben si fue primero Seth o Sharon pero un día simplemente Seth era lo que Sharon necesitaba, un amigo, un protector y ella lo era para él, claro que era un secreto, su secreto.


End file.
